pirang dan kesialan
by Alwi arki
Summary: Hidup adalah monoton baginya, edit sedikit mohon review


Hidup adalah monoton baginya, hanya ada perintah ,target, dan tindakan.

Tidak ada keluarga, teman, bahkan rekan, ...Sai nama pemuda delapan belas tahun ini, hanya sai tanpa marga, tanpa keluarga,

hanya ada satu atasan yang dia patuhi, Danso itulah atasannya.

Tinggal di sebuah apato sederhana , jarang bercengkrama dengan sekitar, membuat keberadaannya seolah tidak ada pada lingkungannya, itu bagus untuknya, yang seorang pembunuh, itulah pekerjaann dan hidupnya.

Di sebuah club malam, sai duduk di meja bar, di sampingnya seorang gadis tengah mabuk dengan gelas vodka di tanggannya,

"hai kau tampan ", sai menunjuk dirinya sendiri,

"Iya kau,, kau tau ? " sai menggeleng , "kau tau aku sangat membenci atasanku, dia selalu saja marah-marah,,aku salah inilah salah itulah, aku kurang inilah,kurang itulah,,ingin sekali rasanya aku sobek mulutnya, kau mengerti tidak,," sai mengangguk-angguk,

"bagus,,kau tau" sai menggelang lagi, wanita itu menengguk vodkanya,,

"aku hanya ingin cerita bodoh, tidak perlu menggeleng, dasar,,, tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kan, siapa yang akan menggajiku bila dia mati."

Sedikit merobek mulut tidak akan membunuh orang fikir sai. Sai memandang wanita ini, rambut pirang , pakaian sexy menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya, paras kacau tapi cantik, kulit mulus,

" Apa yang kau lihat?,,"

"ti-tidak "ucap sai gugup,

"aah kau tertarik ya,,eemmm" wanita ini menggoyangkan dadanya di depan sai,dengan sensual.

Kreeet Bruk Itai ,Tapi naas karena goyang terlalu kuat sambil mencondongkan badanya, kursi yang di dedukinya bergeser dan ia jatuh dengan tidak elit. "ALAMAK,,,, anda tidak apa-apa nona," sai berteriak reflek berdiri,

" hiks,,hikss tentu saja tidak bodoh, bantu aku," sai mulai membuat yang jatuh berdiri, tapi sayang yang di berdirikan bukannya wanita itu , tapi malah kursi yang ikut jatuh tadi,,

"aku bilang bantu aku Bodoh ,bukan kursi."

" Eh,,uh iya-iya" ,hhhhhh orang-orang yang melihat tertawa,.

Selesai dengan kejadian malang wanita di club.

Berakhir dengan satu tamparan mendarat dipipi sai. Sai memilih pulang.

Di jalan sai memutuskan mampir ke minimart, ia perlu mengisi kulkasnya, di trotoar menuju minimart, seorang gadis pirang berlari ke arahnya dan menubruk dirinya ,membuatnya hampir jatuh namun sai berhasil menahannya.

Gadis itu tersengal dan sesekali menoleh ke blakang , sai mentapnya binggung, rambut pirang berantakan, pakaian lusuh itu yang dilihat sai, namun saat wanita itu balik menatapnya,,

wah,,sai di buat tidak percaya, wajah yang cantik tanpa riasan, mata jade yang indah, hidung mancung, bibir tipis namun berisi,

"ooh kenapa para pirang begitu indah,,,"

"hei-hei berhenti" ,terdengar suara –suara semakin mendekat, wanita itu memilih melepaskn diri dari sai dan berlari dengan meninggalkan tasnya di tangan sai,,

"haiii nona tas anda,,," sai melambaikn tas di tangagnnya sambil berteriak.

"Ada apa dengannya,,bagaimana aku mengembalikannya,," hingga sai berbalik dan,,

"Hei ini dia jambretnya.." bruk bruk plak bug bug itai,,dua orang security memukulinya,

"tolong hentikan,,aduh, apa salahku,,"

"sudah diam penjambret sialan,," hingga ada wanita paruh baya menyelamatkannya,

"maaf sepertinya dia bukan jambretnya,,"

"apakah nyonya yakin?" Tanya seorang security,,

"benar kami bisa membawanya ke kantor polisi detik ini juga, nyonya tidak perlu khawatir,," ucap seorang lagi,,

"saya yakin tadi yang menjambret saya perempuan," jawab sang nyonya sambil mengambil tasnya yang sudah terjatuh

"eh,,hei lalu kenapa tas nyonya ini ada pada mu,,"

"uuh tadi seseorang menabrakku dan meninggalkan tas situ,," jawab sai sambil menahan sakit,,

"kenapa tidak bilang sich?"

" Bagaimana aku bilang kalian main pukul saja,,"ucap sai kesal plus sakit pastinya,

" eh hehehe kalo begitu maaf ya, efek dari semngat masa muda,," ucap seorang security sambil nyengir dan mengcungkan jempolnya, "sekali lagi kami minta maaf ya" ucap mereka kompak sabil membungkukan badan,sai yang sudah bisa bangun hanya mengagguk, para security berlalu

" saya juga minta maaf dan ini untuk memngobati luka mu," sang nyonya memberikan beberapa lembar uang,

"wah lumayan nich" pikir sai, "terima kasih nyonya sebenarnya ini tak masalah hanya luka kecil hehehe" tapi masih menerima uangnya,. Nyonya pun berlalu.

"Sepertinya tambah obat lebam belanjaanku." Sesaat setelah kluar minimart, sai di buat terpesona dengan yang ia pandang, seorang wanita berdres merah sepuluh senti di atas lutut, sexy berambut pirang keemasan, yang sedan menunggu taxy, dan apa-apaan itu dia memakan pisang sai,,

dengan sangat sensual hingga sreeet bruk klontang, sai yang tidak memperhatikan langkahnya terpeleset kulit pisang, dengan pantat mendarat duluan kepala ke jedot tong sampah, lengkap sudah,,, kini sai pulang dngan pantat sakit, muka bebekbelur, sekantung obat, belanjaan dan sandar tertempel kulit pisang,

" aku tidak akan lagi berurusan dengan wanita pirang"( hey yang harus di salahkan itu mata mu sai) Sesampainya di apatonya sai langsung mengopres lebamnya,,

Drrrt Drrrt

ponsel sai bergetar, terlihat nama Danso-sama disana, sai langsung mengangkatnya,

"Hallo,,,Danso-sa,,,"

" Sai,! " belum selesai salam sai sudah di potong oleh orang di seberang,

" Ha'i,," "besok ada tugas untuk mu datanglah pagi-pagi,"

" Hai,,Danso-sama."

Tuut tuut.

Telfon berakhir, "besok ada tugas, aku harus semangat dan lupakan para wanita-wanita pirang pembawa sial tadi,,"(sepertiny semangat masa muda security tadi menempel pada luka lebamnya)

xxx

pagi hari di kediaman danso,,

"ada apa dengan mukamu sai?"

" Aah ini aku hanya sedang berlatih hehe," jawab sai sambil menggaruk pipinya,,

"baiklah sebelum kau menyerang akan sangat baik untuk bisa mencari titk kelemahanya sai,"

" hai Danso-sama,"

" kaumasih hapalkan cara –cara yang kuajarkan?"

" Hai,,Danso-sama,,"

"bagus, ! ini kunci mobilmu perlengkapanm ada di dalamnya," sai mengangguk patuh dan menerima kunci mobilnya

skip time

Dan disinilah sai, di depan rumah minimalis namun asri dengan beberapa bunga, sai loncat ke jok belakang mobilnya memakai peralatannya, dengan sepatu safety, wearpak berbahan plastik, dan penutup muka, dan beberapa perlengkapan di punggung dan tangannya. Ia pun turun dari mobilnya yang berwana cerah kuning dengan boneka lebah besah diatasnya,

"Ah anda sudah datang,,,"

" kenapa harus pirang, eh tunggu dia pria? ya pria, syukurlah.."batin sai lega.

" Mereka ada di pohon belakang rumah," ucap pria pirang dengan rambut di ikat ekor kuda,

"Hm,," gumam sai dan kemudian mengangguk,

Saat sedang melewati sisi rumah, sai tertabrak gadis pirang degan mata biru dengan gaya rambut sama dengan pria di depan tadi,membawa banyak bunga di pelukannya , berakhir dengan bunga serta gadis itu menimpa dirinya,

"ah _gomennsai_ ,,aku tidak begitu melihat jalan, karena bunga yang banyak ini ," ucap gadis itu seraya mereka kembali berdiri,

"Hm,, "gumam sai,

"silahkan lanjutkan," sai kembali berjalan,

"sepertinya tadi seorang wanita,,ah munkin hanya firasatku saja" pkirnya, terus berjalan menuju pohon yang ada sarang lebahnya.

Sai yang sampai di bawah sarang lebah, langsung di sambut ribuan lebah, yang datang ke arahnya. Ia yang terkejut plus takut bukannya menyemprotkan racun , malah lari dan berakhir dengan sai yang dikejar-kejar satu koloni lebah karena tubuhnya bau serbuk sari,,,,,

inilah sai si pembunuh, pembunuh serangga yang malang

The end

OMAKE

Sedangkan sebuah kluarga pirang sedang menyaksikan dirinya dari depan pintu,, "Bukankah dia seorang pengusir lebah yang handal anak ku?" " Iya ayah benar,,bahkan semua lebah itu mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi."

Panjang-Lampung

Terima kasih sudah membaca, Tetep mohon kritik dan sarannya


End file.
